


Elevator

by markhyuck6_6



Series: Nct Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Haechan is claustrophobic, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck6_6/pseuds/markhyuck6_6
Summary: Markhyuck gets stuck in an elevator
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Nct Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and this story does not correspond/apply to real life. This is work is fiction and for entertainment purposes and entertainment purposes only. Please understand that I do not mean to antagonize anyone or anything in real life and do not mean any type of offense whatsoever. Also, I am not perfect at writing so please excuse me for any mistakes or inaccurate information.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Jaemin yelled, dragging Donghyuck with him. Hyuck laughed at his best friend’s excitement. They were going to the latest mall, and Jaemin being the enthusiast he is, dragged Donghyuck along with him.

When they got there, Jaemin gasped, tugging on Hyuck’s sleeve, he pointed at a boy laughing with a group of friends. “It’s Jeno! My crush!” Jaemin whisper shouted. Right at that moment, Jeno looked over, locking eyes with Jaemin. The latter immediately squeaked and hid behind Donghyuck. Donghyuck laughed at his friend who was now a blushing mess.

“You know you should go over and confess. Or at least ask to hang out or something. I’m getting tired watching you pining for Jeno,” Donghyuck teased.

“No! he doesn’t even know me! I’m just going to make a fool out of myself! Besides, it’s not like you don’t like Mark or something!” Jaemin exclaimed, quick to defend himself. He was so busy ranting that he didn't notice his crush making his way over. He stopped when a finger tapped his shoulder. He quickly turned around, ready to yell at whoever interrupted him. But he wasn’t prepared to be met face to face with Jeno.

“HEY! O-o-oh, h-hi Jeno, w-w-what are you doing h-here?” Hyuck stifled a laugh, amused at his best friend’s failed attempt in acting normal.

“O-oh, I just wanted to ask if you want to go get coffee together. Just the two of us,” 

Jeno asked shyly, cheeks turning pink.

“M-me?” Jaemin asked bewildered. He never thought the popular dancer would ever notice him, let alone even speak to him. He always loved Jeno, staring at him, knowing that he didn’t have a chance. What he didn’t know is that the older watched the nerd in admiration when he’s not looking. He didn’t know that Jeno always found him cute and adorable.

“Y-yes, is that okay?” Jeno asked, nervous but not losing hope.

“O-of course! I would love to! Sorry Hyuck,” Jaemin said apologetically to his friend.

“It’s fine Nana, now go get your man!” Hyuck winked at the blushing couple who left hand in hand. Hyuck giggles, happy that Jaemin has a chance with his crush.

He sighed, looking at his phone. He had another hour before he heads back home, but he came with Jaemin and doesn’t know what to do. A hand tapped his shoulder, spooking the poor boy. He turned, only to see a handsome face. It was the most popular boy at school, Mark Lee.

Mark was the summary of perfection. He was the captain of the dance and basketball team, but still managed to get top grades in class. He is also the student council president, and on top of all that, he was kind hearted. This was the perfect combination and vision for a boyfriend. Both girls and boys fell for him on a daily basis, confessing but always getting kindly rejected. 

Donghyuck always admired Mark. He thought he was probably the best person he ever met. But he knew he never stood a chance. Mark was way too high up for him. Besides, he’s pretty sure Mark likes that girl Sooyeon. They’ll make a perfect couple.

“Um… hello?” Mark snapped Donghyuck out of his thoughts. He blinked in surprise, what is Mark doing here? Doesn’t he have other friends to be with? Why is he talking to a nerd like him?

“Um… do you want to maybe, you know… hangout? You look lonely here,” Mark asked, scratching his nape.

Donghyuck stared in shock. The most popular boy on campus just asked him to hangout? “Yeah sure!”

“Great! Where do you want to go?”

“Wherever.”

“I heard there’s this new cafe, wanna go?”

“Sure.”

With that, they headed to the elevator. Donghyuck was too busy freaking out to notice the other staring at him in adoration. They headed into the elevator. The door closed, and Donghyuck held his breath. He was claustrophobic and hated elevators. And a big problem is they were traveling down a 127 floored mall (how is that even possible?), which is even worse. Donghyuck hates the feeling of standing in a small box and going up and down.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Donghyuck let out a sigh in relief. But as he waited for the door to open, it never did.

The air filled with tension as both boys were confused as if why the doors of the elevator stayed shut. That’s when the realization sinks in, they are stuck in the elevator.

As soon as the thought hits him, Donghyuck feels the walls closing in. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he found it hard to breathe. He tried controlling himself, not wanting to make himself a fool in front of his crush. But Hyuck soon found himself unable to move in the tight and cramped cubicle. He feels the anxiety rising and all the air getting sucked out of him.

Of course Mark notices all of this. He sees the way Haechan breaths get shaky, he sees how his hands fist as an attempt to ground himself, he sees Haechan go into a panic attack. He quickly wraps himself around the poor shaking boy, whispering comforting words to calm him down. Slowly, Haechan’s tears dried and his breathing evened. He looked up in fear, but his eyes were still filled with gratitude.

Donghyuck looked down in embarrassment, ashamed that Mark had to see that side of him. But then, he had a sudden urge to let out his feelings, “Mark, I want to tell you someth-” Right at that moment, the doors opened and Hyuck inwardly groaned. Mark dragged them outside, knowing that Haechan would probably be more uncomfortable if they stayed in the cubicle.

“What did you want to say now?”

“I-I um… I l-like you,” Donghyuck stuttered, looking down to avoid the other’s gaze. He knew he was going to be rejected, but he had to get it out. An uncomfortable silence settled and Donghyuck shuffled his feet, and looked up why wasn’t he saying anything?

But when he looked up, he didn’t expect to see a blushing Mark. “I like you too,” Mark said looking at Donghyuck shyly. Donghyuck gaped in shock, did he just say that?

“Umm… would you like to um… be my boyfriend?” Mark asked nervously, glancing at Donghyuck who was as red as a tomato.

“Yes,” Donghyuck muttered. Both boys looked up, locking eyes. They leaned closer and closer until-

“THERE YOU ARE HYUCKIE! I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WHY WEREN’T YOU ANSWERING ANY OF MY- oh am I interrupting something?” Of course, Jaemin decided to come and ruin their perfect moment. The two sprang apart, blushing furiously.

“N-no, we’re f-fine.”

“Oh, okay then, I see,” Jaemin smirked looking at the two. 

“Anyways, what happened? I tried calling you and messaging you for hours! Why didn’t you reply? I thought something happened to you! Wait- why are you so pale?” Jaemin looked at his best friend, finally noticing how shaken up he looked and snapped out of his anger.

“We were stuck in an elevator…” Hyuck said.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!” Jaemin yelled, worry taking over him. He immediately ran over and checked to see if his friend was okay and hugged him. He knew how Hyuck would often get panic attacks in tight spaces.

“I’m fine, I had a panic attack but Mark helped me. We’re boyfriends now,” Hyuck announced shyly glancing at Mark who looked like he was going to explode. 

“So I was right, something  _ did _ happen, I’m so happy for you two! Jeno and I are boyfriends too!” Jaemin said, a love struck expression making its way into his face.

“CONGRATULATIONS NANA! You’re pining finally paid back!” Jaemin glared at him for exposing him to Mark.

“I could say the same for you!” Jaemin snapped with a comeback.

“Oh? Hyuck? You liked me that much?” Mark teased his blushing boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck muttered, stuffing his face into his sweater paws, making both his friend and boyfriend coo at his cuteness.

“Anyways, Mark, if you hurt my Haechannie, you can say goodbye to all your happiness. No one shall hurt my precious Full Sun!” Jaemin suddenly turned serious. Mark gulped.

Mark awkwardly laughed and admired his lovely boyfriend, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
